


Speaking

by ProudCanadianGal101



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I guess that's the best tag..., Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudCanadianGal101/pseuds/ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: For my friend Hannah!Warning's Season Four spoilers (I told you Hannah, no season two spoilers...)Eurus doesn't speak to anyone except Sherlock, her brother who showed her she wasn't alone.





	

The first time she spoke since, what is now known as the incident in the Holmes family, was one of the first times Sherlock played the violin with her. “Nice.” Eurus mumbled, hoping Sherlock could hear and not the microphones. Sherlock looked at her and smiled. He heard his sister, and knew she wanted no one else to hear.

 

The next time she spoke was after their parents departed after seeing their daughter for the first time. “Good riddance,” she muttered to herself. Sherlock glared at Eurus. She looked down in embarrassment. She realized that the act she’s trying to lose just came back. She muttered an apology, and Sherlock realized she knew less about social situations than himself. 

 

The next time she spoke, the camera’s and microphones were off. “Can I live with you?” Eurus asked her, defiantly picking a favourite, favourite brother. Sherlock looked over at Eurus. 

“I wouldn’t mind living with you. You would just have to ask Mycroft.” Sherlock replied, wishing for his sister to talk to someone other than him. 

Eurus didn’t speak another word for the rest of the visit.

 

“I don’t want to speak to Mycroft.” Eurus hissed at the thought of speaking to her other brother. Sherlock looked at his sister. That’s the first thing she’s said since his suggestion of asking Mycroft.

“He wouldn’t let you live with me otherwise.” Sherlock told her as he got out his violin. Eurus looked at Sherlock.

“I know.” She said as they started playing.

 

After a few months came by, Eurus worked up the courage to speak to someone other than Sherlock. “Mycroft.” She muttered as the eldest Holmes brother was leaving. He stopped. 

“Did you say something?” He asked, not believing his ears. 

“Can I live with Sherlock?” She asked quietly, voice getting even more quiet at the end. 

“I’m sorry, sister, but you cannot.” Mycroft paused, hoping that Eurus would say something. She didn’t. He left.

The next day, Sherlock visited. “Mycroft said I couldn’t live with you.” Eurus muttered as soon as Sherlock was in the room.

“I was afraid he would say that.” Sherlock told his sister. Eurus glared at Sherlock. Why would he make her do that?

“You’re living with John again. He could keep me in check along with you.” Eurus reasoned aloud.” 

“People think you’re a psychopath because of your long history of violence.” Sherlock told her the things he heard online. Eurus glared at Sherlock as if he made up the rumours.

“I’ve changed.” She grumbled. Sherlock agreed as he got a text, telling him of an emergency in London. 

 

A few months later Eurus asks Mycroft the same question. She get’s the same response. “Why?” Mycroft doesn’t reply. 

 

Another month wend by, and she asks Mycroft again. Mycroft gives the same response. “Mycroft, why not?” She asks. 

“Because of the rumours.” Mycroft said before he walked out. Eurus sighed as she plopped onto her bed. 

 

After a year of asking Mycroft, and talking to Sherlock, Mycroft decided Eurus was ready to live with Sherlock. “Thank you!” she smiled.

“It’s no problem.” Sherlock said. “I’m sorry for what I did.” 

“What did you do?” Eurus asked, not understanding what Sherlock was apologizing for.

“When Mycroft heard that you started talking to me, he wanted me to get you out of your comfort zone so you’ll be ready for civilian life.” Sherlock told Eurus what Mycroft asked Sherlock to do.

“Good thing you did!” Eurus said as she was given some new clothes to wear for her new life.

 

Now Eurus lives with Sherlock, his friend John, and Rosie, John’s daughter. Eurus couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I first watched the final episode of Season four... I hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. I hope none of the characters are out of character! I imagine this is how Eurus acts in this ... au thing?


End file.
